Tiempo
by Nakokun
Summary: El tiempo que pasé fue el más feliz de mi vida. Pude morir e ir hacia esa persona,pero quizás vivir me permita volver a verla.
1. Capítulo 1

Tiempo

.-.

.-.

Eso había dolido.

El nuevo ataque de Eggman había sido fuerte, y él había sentido sus efectos. Maldijo su mala suerte, por haberlo puesto dentro del alcance de los escombros que habían saltado cuando cayó la nueva nave del científico. Una de las cientas que había construido, del tamaño de un auto pequeño.

Quizás por eso mismo Sonic no lo salvó. Había mucha gente en ése momento en la zona, y debía salvar a las personas. Además, ni Rouge, ni Amy, ni Knukles, ni Tails daban abasto como para fijarse en que él había sido desmayado gracias a una de las naves. Pero ahora que sentía su cama bajo su cuerpo, se dijo que se lo merecía. Sonic y Knukles le habían dicho que era demasiado peligrosos, y él había fingido haberse quedado en su pieza, cuando en realidad se había ido tras ellos.

Le dolía la cabeza y la espalda, en donde había sido golpeado. Había muchas almohadas a su alrededor, y supuso que, cuando despertara, debería darles una disculpa a todos. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y miró la ventana, donde el Sol empezaba a ocultarse. Y esa fue la primera señal de que algo no cuadraba.

Sonic estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera.

No, no era Sonic.

-¿Shadow?- preguntó Chris, confundido. Sentía algo raro al verlo de nuevo.

El erizo giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Sí, era él. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver algo en sus ojos, y en varios sentidos.

Su expresión era similar a aquélla que había usado cuando Chris le había pedido que ayudara a Sonic para que la colonia espacial no chocara con la Tierra. Y había algo más.

Lágrimas.

Chris quedó atónito al ver que el erizo estaba llorando, y no reaccionó. Cuando Shadow alargó su mano hacia él y le tocó el rostro, retrocedió por instinto. El erizo no trató de acercarse, y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó al humano.

-¿Qué?-

-Si te sientes bien-

-Eh... Duele un poco, pero estoy bien- y agregó rápido -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Todos pensábamos que habías muerto!-

-No tuve esa suerte-

Chris no sabía qué decir. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que el Sol se escondió y las estrellas empezaron a aparecer. En todo ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos se movió, y el erizo no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Chris al fin.

-Te golpeaste la espalda y la cabeza, y te traje a tu casa. Comprenderás que entrara sin permiso y que te sacara los zapatos-

-Eh, sí. Pero no me refería a eso-

-¿Tienes mis anillos?-

Eso no lo sorprendió tanto como creyó. Señaló el cajón de su mesa de luz, y Shadow fue hacia allá. Buscó adentro hasta que encontró sus anillos, y volvió a ponérselos.

Chris no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-

-Por el pasado- respondió el erizo, rápido.

Chris no entendió en primera instancia.

-Pero puedes volverla a encontrar en la Tierra- dijo el humano.

-Quizás- y eso fue todo. Volvió a la ventana sin mirarlo y saltó hacia el patio, en donde el resto de la pandilla volvía, desilusionada.

Knukles fue el primero en ver a Chris. El resto dejó de preguntarse si ése era Shadow para ver al humano, y Ella casi se pone a llorar. Tails voló hasta su ventana, pero Sonic ya estaba ahí, preguntándole si estaba bien, y qué había pasado.

-Shadow me rescató- dijo Chris, después que todos dejaran de abrazarlo.

-Chris, estábamos muy preocupados por vos, creíamos que estabas debajo de los escombros- dijo Cream, algo asustada.

-Sólo sé que desperté acá, y Shadow estaba en la ventana-

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahí?- quiso saber Knukles.

Chris calló. No iba a decirles que había visto a Shadow llorando.

-Miraba el atardecer- dijo, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Silencio.

-Será mejor que te haga algo para que comas. Y para el resto también- dijo Ella –Y hay que llamar a un doctor, para que te revise-

-Te dejamos descansar- dijo Knukles, mirándolo raro.

.-.

Cuando se quedó solo, Chris pudo pensar. El ver de nuevo a Shadow había sido una sorpresa, pero lo fue aún más le ver que estaba llorando. Por un momento pensó que era por él, pero después recordó que él le recordaba a María.

Si, eso debía ser. Quizás por eso lo había rescatado. Porque se parecía a María...

Y, sin saber por, qué, se entristeció.

.-.

.-.

El segundo Fic de Sonic X que hago, y se me ocurre una cosa de lo más extraña... Me quedó picando el final del Fanfic anterior, y me dije que algo no terminaba de cerrar. Este Fanfic no tiene relación con "Snake Shade, Sombra de serpiente" y toma lugar después de que Shadow "muriera" (aunque cambié algunas cosas, como habrán leído)

En fin, ya tengo organizado el Fanfic y sé más o menos cómo va a terminar. Sólo resta escribir.

Nos leemos.

Nakokun


	2. Capítulo 2

Tiempo

.-.

.-.

Creyó que la había perdido para siempre.

Y, cuando se había acostumbrado al dolor (o de eso trataba de convencerse) aparecía ese chico.

Tenía un no-sé-qué de María, y eso lo desconcertaba. Si había algún motivo por el cual él estaba vivo, por el cual había luchado por su vida, es porque quería saber qué tenía Chris con María. Porque estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Y no iba a soportar que muriera antes de saber qué era.

Por eso lo vigilaba a la distancia. Esquivar al resto no era demasiado difícil, y, por lo general, no se fijaban en si alguna persona estaba escondida cuando pasaban por un lugar. Pero cuando vio que Chris estaba por ser aplastado, decidió salir de su escondite y actuar. Aún tenía raspones en el cuerpo, pero Chris sólo tenía algunos golpes, y esa roca no volvería a intentar algo así. Él se encargó de eso.

Pero había algo más.

Lo había llevado a su casa, esquivando cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerlos en evidencia. Sabía en dónde vivía, por su constante vigilancia, y sabía en dónde dormía. Entró por la puerta (se la habían olvidado abierta) y se orientó hacia la pieza de Chris. Lo dejó con suavidad sobre su cama, le sacó los zapatos y lo metió adentro, buscando todas las almohadas que fueran posibles para ponerlas a su alrededor.

Para qué engañarse. Ya estaba casi seguro, y eso sólo le daba la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Sentía lo mismo por Chris que por María.

Y estaba seguro que Chris había sido María.

No tenían ni el sexo, ni el pelo, ni el color de ojos, ni casi nada en común. Casi. Y no hablaba de cómo lo trataba, porque eso era más que evidente. Había otra cosa, quizás la expresión, que le decía que no se equivocaba. Si existía la reencarnación, entonces había encontrado la de María.

Y no iba a permitir que nadie los separara.

Después de asegurarse que sólo estaba dormido, se quedó mirándolo, en el marco de la ventana. Cada vez encontraba más detalles en común, y eso le gustaba. Todo el tiempo que no había tenido con María, ahora podía tenerlo con Chris.

Tiempo...

Maldito tiempo. Se pasaba volando y Chris no se movía, su respiración era regular y Shadow se quedaba mirándolo. Sabía que dentro de un rato Sonic y compañía vendrían a la casa y él tendría que irse. No los quería cerca, sólo quería a Chris. Pero el Sol estaba empezando a esconderse, y miró el atardecer.

Se acordó de lo que había pasado con María, y que en ésa época se había sentido... feliz. Aunque dijeran que ésos recuerdos hubieran sido implantados, él no lo creía. María había existido, y habían vivido todo lo que recordaba. Quizás más. Y hasta que no vio a Chris, creyó que nunca volvería a serlo.

Oyó que Chris se movía, pero no se dio vuelta. Esperó a que hablara, sin el valor para secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Shadow?- escuchó que le preguntaba Chris. Y entonces sí lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sí, era él. Y ella al mismo tiempo. Pero había algo diferente, y eso lo asustaba. Sí, podía sentir miedo, y era causado por ése humano. Poco más que un niño. Pero era sólo un humano, sólo un humano frágil... Y había logrado que él volviera a sentir lo que había sentido por María. Incluso, era más intenso. En los ojos de Chris había sorpresa, y Shadow intentó tocarlo, pero Chris se asustó y retrocedió.

Se secó las lágrimas con la mano, algo avergonzado, aunque no sabía por qué (¿Era porque lo había visto llorando? ¿o porque él había evitado su contacto?)

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, tratando de sonar como siempre. Pero no lo logró.

-¿Qué?- Chris parecía no entender.

-Si te sientes bien- repitió.

-Eh... Duele un poco, pero estoy bien- pareció dudar por un segundo -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Todos pensábamos que habías muerto!-

-No tuve esa suerte- y era cierto. Quizás eso era bueno, o quizás no. Si estaba en lo cierto, había sido una suerte seguir vivo, pero si Chris no era la reencarnación de María... Había perdido su oportunidad de volver a verla

El silencio cayó como un manto blanco, y ninguno de los dos habló por un tiempo. El Sol se escondía y el calor bajaba, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. Shadow no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Chris, y habría seguido así.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el humano.

-Te golpeaste la espalda y la cabeza, y te traje a tu casa. Comprenderás que entrara sin permiso y que te sacara los zapatos- trató de ser neutro, pero creyó que no lo había logrado.

-Eh, sí. Pero no me refería a eso- sabía a qué se refería, peor no quería decírselo. Al menos, no todavía.

-¿Tienes mis anillos?- preguntó, para evitar más preguntas. Además, quería tenerlos de nuevo.

Chris señaló el cajón de su mesa de luz, y Shadow fue hacia allá. Buscó adentro hasta que encontró sus anillos, y volvió a ponérselos. Se sentía extraño después de tanto tiempo, pero no le desagradó.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- era una pregunta hecha con curiosidad. Y él respondió casi sin pensar.

-Por el pasado-

Silencio.

-Pero puedes volverla a encontrar en la Tierra- dijo el humano.

-Quizás- y eso fue todo. No quería verlo a los ojos, porque eso lo haría demasiado evidente. Y no quería asustarlo, en especial ahora, que Chris lo veía por primera vez desde el incidente en la colonia espacial. Salió por la ventana y se perdió en la ciudad. Creyó ver a Sonic y el resto volviendo, agotados. Pero no le importó.

.-.

Volvió a verlo, solo, en la playa. Debía haberse separado del grupo, pensó Shadow, mirando alrededor. Pero no había ningún integrante de la pandilla a la vista, y el corazón se le aceleró. Una posibilidad, no, dos posibilidades, pasaron por su cabeza. Una lo alegraba, y la otra... No sabía definirla.

Bajó lentamente de la palmera en donde había estado acostado, y se quedó detrás del tronco, mirando fijo al humano. Parecía estar mirando el mar, y le daba la espalda, pero el erizo sabía leer el lenguaje corporal. Se hacía el distraído, pero sabía que Shadow estaba ahí. Y no hacía nada para espantarlo.

Como si alguien pudiera hacerlo...

El Sol se estaba ocultando, como en aquélla otra vez. Chris estaba sentado, esperando, y el erizo se acercó dando pasos cortos y lentos. Dio gracias a la Diosa porque ésa fuera una zona poco concurrida, ya que estaban solos en el lugar.

-Sabes que estamos solos- dijo Shadow, tratando de ser neutro.

-Lo sé- dijo el humano, y se dio vuelta para verlo.

Era una mirada extraña, una que no le había visto antes. Quizás era la famosa admiración de la que tanto alardeaba Sonic. No sabía si eso lo alegraba. Al menos era algo... positivo.

Se sentó al lado de Chris y se quedó en silencio, abrazando sus rodillas. Se sentía raro no tener el ceño fruncido, como siempre. El tener a ése humano cerca hacía que su tensión desapareciera.

Decididamente él era la reencarnación de María.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el humano.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, más que nada porque la respuesta era inesperada, más aún para él.

-Me siento... bien-

Se oía el ruido de las olas, y Shadow no se movió cuando sintió que una mano le acariciaba la cabeza. Con cuidado para no pincharse con las espinas, Chris lo acariciaba despacio, sonriendo.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

No era María, sino Chris quien le estaba dando un beso en la frente. Un beso tierno, lento, con cariño. Un beso que lo llenaba de calidez, una diferente a la del Sol.

-El tiempo no puede volver atrás, Shadow- le dijo el humano, después del beso.

El erizo miraba la arena de la playa, evitando sus ojos. Sentía la mano de Chris sobre su hombro, y eso lo reconfortaba.

-Lo sé- dijo Shadow, después de un rato.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?-

-Quizás era porque me engañaba a mí mismo-

Silencio.

-¿Qué querés decir?- le preguntó Chris.

Shadow lo miró, y Chris contuvo el aliento. Ésos ojos eran muy diferentes a los de Sonic. Transmitían mucho y poco a la vez, y lo que veía ahora eran muchos sentimientos luchando.

-Quizás no seas su reencarnación, pero no lamento seguir vivo si vos estás bien-

Chris se sonrojó, pero no desvió la mirada. El erizo sostenía los lados de su rostro y lo miraba directo a los ojos, serio. Por un momento, parecía el Shadow agresivo que lo había golpeado en la colonia espacial, y tembló.

-No tengas miedo- fue todo lo que le dijo Shadow.

Se acercaba con lentitud, aunque al humano le pareció que fue demasiado rápido. Podía sentir cómo el erizo lo besaba despacio, con dulzura, y cerró los ojos. El calor del cuerpo de Shadow era distinto al de los humanos, y puso sus manos en los hombros del erizo, sin atraerlo ni rechazarlo. Shadow pidió permiso con su lengua, y Chris abrió la boca, dejándose hacer. Era una experiencia nueva, y trataba de grabar cada detalle en su memoria. Se preguntó si el humano había tenido algo así antes, y se dijo que era demasiado pequeño para haber sido besado por otro chico.

Cuando el beso terminó. El erizo lo atrajo hacia sí, colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Podría sentir la respiración algo agitada de Chris, y eso le causó una sensación agradable. El Sol ya se había ido, pero sentía calidez dentro de su ser.

-Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte- dijo Shadow.

Y Chris entendió.

.-.

.-.

Buenas y santas, hete aquí el segundo, y último, hasta le día de la fecha, capítulo de "Tiempo" Era, más que anda, un antojo que se me ocurrió cuando vi que Shadown veía en Chris el recuerdo de María, y mi cabeza empezó a pensar cosas raras.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me alegró saber que había causado sorpresa una pareja así, me gustaría ver más originalidad más allá de las parejas clásicas, en todas las categorías. Y por cierto, creo que tengo cierta fijación con este erizo, porque en "Snake Shadeo, Sombra de Serpiente" también incluí a Shadown... Sí, me gusta ese erizo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
